dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Little
Gwen Little is an OC created by Souzousha in her D.Gray-man Fanfiction story; "Give Me a Smile to Return." She shortforms this title as "GMSR." She is a supporting character, being the bestfriend of Quinella Merrymaker. About Me Birthname: '''Gwen Franel Little '''Stage Name: Ms.Fanny Birthday: '''September 26th '''Nickname: Any variation of her middle name which she is normally called by. Most common is "Franny." Age: 18 Height: 165cm (5'5") Weight: '''110lbs (50kg) '''Bloodtype: '''A '''Relatives: Unknown (Orphan) Previous Occupation: '''Helped out in Circus Time Line '''Age 9: '''Quinella had come upon the circus before Gwen so Gwen was hidden by Quin while they travelled with the circus to avoid the cruel Circus Master`s attention. Gwen slowly but surely became a known face around the circus but without the Circus Master`s attention being drawn to her. '''Age 16: '''Quinella becomes paralyzed from the waist down and Gwen stays behind with her in the hospital as the circus abandons the injured Quinella. Personal Information '''Hobbies: '''Reading (She is abit of a nerd and has been helping Quin in her studying). She also hums and sings alot. She scares Quin sometimes but randomly bursting into song. She cooks and cleans too. Quin fears she may have OCD because she frets over small messes and can not think of anything else properly until they are cleaned. '''Likes: Books, Children, Reading outloud and dramatically. She also knows a few tricks because she used to read and play around with children in the circus. Anything cute-looking, Animals, Plays, Shakespeare. 'Dislikes: '''Yelling, Angry people, Fighting, Blood Personality Bar '''Education -' 4 'Affinity - '''Can range from 2 to 5. She is too shy to really get along with people at first but is a lovable/loving girl. '''Battle Ability -' 2 'Mental -' 4 'Flexibility - '''4 '''Shyness - '''Can range from 3 to 5. Normally 5, but becomes bolder at times. Personality To describe Gwen in short; Sweet and innocent but naive and easy to manipulate and scare. She is completely loyal to Quin, however, and is actually an intelligent girl, despite coming off as a ditz, so she has never been made to do anything wrong to Quin. Quin says, "''She is more of a danger to herself then anything." She is a polite, nervous girl who is socially awkward and clumsy. She calms down around Quin and can actually be mature and sisterly towards her, giving Quin wise advice which she finds unusual of herself. "Quin just brings out the mother in me," she decided. Appearance Gwen has shoulder-length, blonde hair which flips up slightly at the ends aside from the two strands framing her face and her side-swept bangs and light blue eyes. She has a thing for wearing fashionable clothing so she is normally either wearing clothing a typical, fashionable teenage girl would wear or professional-looking clothing a young woman would wear. Name Gwen Franel Little is her birthname which I came up with deciding to name her after Glen "Frosty" Little, a well-known master clown. Gwen is not a clown herself but I wanted to continue with the clown theme anyway (Gwen is good with clown skills anyway because of practicing with and helping Quin). Franel is her middle name which she is normally called by because people think it is cuter than "Gwen." Gwen had also inquired a nickname/stage name in the circus, mostly among the orphan children that travelled with the circus as performers-in-training. This was a joke as a misinterpretation of her nickname "Franny" and they also made jokes about her scaring people away by dropping things on them and taunted her saying "would never keep a boyfriend that way" hence the "Ms" in her stage name "Ms.Fanny." (Fanny can be another word for butt ''so embarrasses her abit.) {Note: "Ms" is used for divorced women, incase you are questioning this. "Mrs" is used for married women and "Miss" is used for women who never got married at all. For men, it is always "Mr" - whether he is married, unmarried or divorced. Ex) ''Miss Jones became Mrs.Smith after marrying Mr.Smith. If Mrs.Smith, whose maiden name is Jones, ''got a divorce from her husband, ''Mr.Smith, she would become Ms.Jones and would probably never speak to Mr.Smith again.} Category:DRAFT